oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment is a range of tier 60 equipment available to members. With the exception of dragon arrows, dragon darts and dragon javelins, dragon items are made of a hard, dark-red metal called Orikalkum, with the former three being made of dragon talons rather than Orikalkum. The dragonkin are the original creators of Orikalkum armour and weaponry, which is nicknamed by adventurers as dragon equipment. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons, and cannot be made through the Smithing skill. All dragon weapons require level 60 Attack (or Ranged in the case of dragon darts and dragon arrows), alongside the completion of specific quests to wield. Most also have special attacks. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with level 60 Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is the only other requirement besides level 60 Attack to wielding the dragon longsword and dragon dagger. One-handed melee weapons |} Two-handed melee weapons |} Ranged weapons |} Dragon arrows, dragon dart tips, and dragon javelins are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why they are not red in colour and why the darts are the only "dragon" weapon with no special attack. Dragon arrows may only be fired from a twisted bow, 3rd age bow, or dark bow, which has a special attack that depend on whether dragon or other arrows are equipped. Dragon javelins may only be fired from a heavy ballista, requiring 75 Ranged to wield. Dragon bolts may only be fired from an Armadyl, dragon hunter, or dragon crossbow. Armour |} Dragon armour is the most common next step up from rune armour, although granite armour is sometimes considered the real step up from rune armour, as it has a Defence requirement of 50 to equip. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear. They are a distinctive dark red in colour, usually with details that make them look different from previous armours besides colour (like the dragon full helm having spikes) and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest sought-after Melee armour in the game for mid-levelled players. It is often debated whether it is more cost-effective to buy dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repair every 15 hours of combat, though Barrows equipment has much higher defence bonuses than dragon armour does. The dragon square shield is created by combining a shield left half with a shield right half on an anvil, which requires level 60 Smithing. Note that the Legends' Quest has to be completed to be able to wield or make this shield. Other Ornamental dragon armour and weapons have the same bonuses as their standard counterparts. Unlike most other ornamental items, ornamental dragon armour is obtained by using ornament kits on the specific items. These ornament kits can be obtained from the member's only Treasure Trails minigame. Note: Other players cannot trim items. Players claiming to do so are scammers. Trimmed Gold-trimmed Ornamental Category:Equipment sets